The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, such as electronic devices for engaging in voice communications and listening to music, and/or broadcast radio programs (e.g., the news). More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless headset with increased wearing comfort.
Mobile and/or wireless items of electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular and are in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name just a few of many possible examples, electronic device functionality includes picture-taking ability, text messaging capability, Internet browsing functionality, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability, and navigation capability.
Electronic devices, such as digital music players (e.g., those capable of reproducing audio output from mp3 or other format files), mobile (smart) phones, and portable Personal Computers like netbooks and laptops have become a significant part of many people's everyday experiences. To make these experiences as pleasing as possible, it is desirable that the electronic devices be easy to use. The user experience of these electronic devices is enhanced considerably by wireless headsets that allow the user to freely engage in voice communications without being tethered to a portable but not wearable host device like, for example, a smart phone or netbook.
Wireless monophonic (“mono”) headsets applying Bluetooth® technology are used extensively to interact with mobile phones for voice applications. Car legislation on hands-free calling has been part of the success of such voice headsets. Such headsets are traditionally made to provide audio output to just one of the user's ears, making them by definition capable of providing only monophonic information.
The success of a wireless headset lies in its ergonomic factors, including how easily it can be handled (e.g., put on/taken off, accepting calls), how comfortable it is when worn, and how the wearing is perceived by people around the user. Other factors like audio performance, and the convenience of recharging are also of importance. Current wireless mono headsets do not offer form factors that fulfill one or more of these ergonomic factors. Improved designs are therefore desirable.